


The Oceans Sang Once

by Insatiable_Icarus



Category: Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Icarus/pseuds/Insatiable_Icarus
Summary: Ariel lived a life for 16 years. She was sequestered in Atlantis and kept from humans, from the surface, from sea-witches. Her father so insistent that no where was safe, and Sebastian constantly wringing his claws as she would sneak around. But life seemed too... simple. There was more- she wanted more. And what else could there be, but humans?--Ariel has lived a life before- a life as an Atlantean princess, who fell in love and married in secret. Her partner was Ursula, the sea-witch. For years, they would find time to be together, but Triton became suspicious. When he found them out, he erased the Atlantean's memories except for Sebastian's and his own. He then shifted the two women's ages in hopes of deterring them further.[[ This story will be told partially by Sebastian about Ariel and Urusla's past relationship. The other part will be taking place after the wedding of Ariel and Eric on the boat and be told from Ariel's viewpoint. It will include characters from the 1989 Disney movie, and possibly some others I add in. The only canon for this story is the 1989 Disney movie. I haven't seen any sequels, prequels, tv shows, Broadway versions, live action versions, etc. Let's see where this goes? ]]
Relationships: Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Oceans Sang Once

It's all so perfect. Everything was leading me here- to this moment. 

My sisters and their families wave at us around the boat. Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle look on as my father summons a rainbow above us all. And there he is in front of me- Prince Eric. A world I've dreamed of and it's right within my grasp. I will be free to love whoever I love without fear or shame.

There is this pit in my chest- this nervous anxiety that claws at my throat. Will kissing him be like I've dreamt? Will it be worth all this chaos? It will be; it has to be. We both lean in, and our lips touch- And it's… 

Painful. I try to stifle the rise in my shoulders as my body cringes within this unbearable ache. My head, my chest- no, deeper… Why does my heart hurt so much? 

I can feel my hand on his cheek, but… this skin is so much softer. There is no stubble, no roughness from years in the sun and briny seaside winds. His lips are so much gentler than I thought possible-

“Ariel?” The voice that finds me is somehow familiar as we pull apart- and it hits me that I am not on a boat kissing Prince Eric as merpeople and humans both cheer. 

No, I’m in the ocean. I know without even opening my eyes- I am in a home of deep purple coral, and then my eyes meet someone else’s. I know them- these dark navy blue irises that seem to bore into me- 

“Ursula.” My voice is a gentle, breathless whisper as I bite my lip, but not out of fear. My chest feels heavy and my breath shudders. She looks different than the woman I know by that name- the woman who died a few moments ago… A racking of pain, like being caught in an undertow’s crashing pressure hits my chest. Her hair is the same brilliant white, but longer, flowing behind her in the water that surrounds us. Purple skin with the same black body that curves into tentacles- so beautiful. The thought catches me off guard. 

‘What’s going on?! Why are you-’ But the words don’t leave my mouth. I’m watching from behind my eyes, but I have no control. I’m trapped in this moment. No, this memory? How can this be a memory? It has to be some sort of trick.

“Ariel, do you want to stop?” The woman’s voice sounds in my ears again, softer as she touches the tips of my hair while the familiar bright red floats in the briny salt water of her home. I shake my head ‘no.’ 

“Ursula, please- don’t stop.” These words- Why do I know these words? Why does her name feel as if it’s a home? Why do I feel a lifetime of history here? 

I look from behind my own eyes as my thumb, but moves across her lips, so red from the same mussels I saw her use only days ago. She kisses me again and my heart soars as my eyes close and memories flash in my mind. Fragments of words and moments and feelings that overwhelm me and seep into my core. It’s impossible, but… 

As my eyes open again to cheers and sunlight filtered through a rainbow, the cheek in my hand is rough with stubble and I gasp pulling away. My hand flies up to touch my lips and I tremble. 

“Wha-” My eyes are nearing tears, but I remember- I remember! 

So much… a life- decades of… Ursula! My father! Ursula- she… The trembling worsens and I bite my lip. If he sees, if my father knows I’ve remembered… he’ll take her away from me again. 

So I force an awkward smile- 

“Eric? It’s been a long day. Do- do you think I could lie down?” He tilts his head a little confused. What is he expecting? I really wish Dadd- I really wish I had been allowed to learn more of human customs- I have no idea what I’m going to do!

I am led to the inside of the boat, it’s all so strange and lifeless and dry. As the door closes behind me, I hold onto the handle and cover my mouth until I can get to the bed. 

My sobs find their place, muffled in the pillow- 

“Why… Ursula… I’m so sorry, please. Please don’t be gone.” The words leave me and I have no clue what to do. 

“Ariel?” The sound of claws on wood and a concerned crab’s voice reaches me as the skittering stops and is replaced by soft padding on sheets. “Ariel- what’s the matter, child?” 

I’ve known Sebastian for 16 years, and I’ve known Sebastian for decades before then. His voice, the cadence and softness- he knew; my father wouldn’t have trusted anyone else. 

“I loved her, didn’t I, Sebastian? I had a life with her… somehow.” I cling to the pillow with my hands and lift only so that my voice can be heard- makeup smeared on the white sheets. 

There is no response for a solid minute as my shoulders quake with silent crying. 

“You did.” Is all the response I get from my father’s advisor. 

“And she loved me, too.” The words are softer, angry and broken. 

“She did. She always did- even if she didn’t understand what she was feeling or why.” 

With those words, the pit in my heart shatters into pieces and I bury my face in the soft pillow once more. Sebastian leans against my hand, trying to comfort me, to let me know he’s there. 

I don’t know how much time passes, but there is darkness in the sky and the stars are bright and I ache with a soul that has lived longer than my body shows. 

Slowly, I sit up in the bed and there is the creak of wood as I turn bringing my knees to my chest and take Sebastian in my hand. I lift the crustacean so that we are looking in each other’s eyes. 

“Sebastian… Please, tell me everything you remember. I need to make sense of this. Why am I so young? Why did she look so different- like herself, but older? Why did my father… Please…” I feel such deep sorrow as I speak, sorrow and loss. 

“Ariel- Your father… the king…” Sebastian shakes; his small red legs clicking against his shell as he frets over the wrath that could befall us both if he speaks about it. I can’t remember all of it, but I know he is right to be afraid. I know why I can’t remember, and I know I’ve been changed- and isn’t that enough to draw the conclusion.

“Was I happy? Were… were we happy, Sebastian?” My head tilts as I feel the answer in my heart, but magic is strange, maybe it wasn’t real…

“Oh, Ariel…” He lifts my chin with a claw so that our eyes meet. “Your love made the oceans sing.” 

I want so badly to shut it out- to pretend that I can’t remember what little is flashing through my memories. But below it all, underneath the sorrow and pain and heartbreak is a voice, like a song that I feel more than hear. My eyes close and it’s there, the hint of sound at the edge of my mind. 

“I wish I could hear it again… I wish it didn’t hurt so bad… I wish she wasn’t… Please tell me-” I say, my voice shaking and the tears threatening to overtake me again. I bring my hand to my chest and clutch at the dress that is still on this human body. I want to scream, to cry, to tear the dress off and burn it; I want to wail and fight and yell- I want… I want to remember… My shoulders slump as my forehead rests on my knees. “Sebastian… please… I don’t know what to do.” 

And as surely as he always has, the little crab in my hand touches his claw to the top of my head, and comforts me. 

“Alright, Ariel, alright. I’ll help you figure out what you want to do. But for now, just listen- Let me tell you about when the oceans sang.”


End file.
